


Vibe Check! (TabithaxMatt-ShellyxCourtney-MaxiexArchie)

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Based off @clockworkarceus 's adorable pic- (Go to their Tumblr ❤️)Based off a prompt memeThey have a fic going on, go check it out~https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543345/chapters/41339492-What happens when Matt asks Shelly for tips on pick up lines and dating advice?It goes as well as anyone as sweet as Matt could hope~
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Kudos: 12





	Vibe Check! (TabithaxMatt-ShellyxCourtney-MaxiexArchie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAlpaca/gifts).



The group had retired at a bar for the night. It was just before Christmas, not a police car to be seen for hours and this bar was pretty out of the way already.

A short stop and rest a bit of relaxing and unwinding coooouldn't hurt the group too much-It had even been a group vote!

That was something new~

Archie and Maxie sat mulling over a few areas to see about next, enjoying a drink of mojitos and daiquiris.

Shelly sat courting Courtney, the latter drinking straight vodka whilst Shelly enjoy rum and soda. It was high time the swimmer got to court her science nerd right~

Then, then there was Matt and Tabitha!

Tabitha and Matt enjoyed the random fruity drinks, Tabitha's being something called a 'Blue Alohla', a blue as blue that matched Matt's eyes. Matt himself seemed distracted for once from his own drink, a red Cherubi so red it rivaled Tabitha's own ruby orbs.

The distracted man before him bothered Tabitha to which point, still sober, he placed his glass down calmly and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Hu? Oh? Me?" Matt asked and as only Tabitha could, made a snarky remark that made Matt beam with warmth, "No, the chair your sitting in, Brute! Of course YOU!"

"Your more distracted than normal… Is… Everything okay?"

Matt shrugged and ran a finger along the rim of his glass, "Ya just'a… Kind'a distracted… Ya know?" To which again, that happy smile came back as Tabitha gave him a look beneath lidded orbs, "Noooooo, really? I didn't notice!"

No one but Matt could smile, laugh, or even feel good when Tabitha gave such looks or retorts. Even Tabitha wasn't sure why even when he assured them it was because he knew deep down they just showed emotions differently and he knew those shown this way weren't what was to be expected.

He'd gotten good at figuring out Tabitha and their facial cues. It was kind of heartfelt really, such dedication upon someone like Tabitha-

"Hey'a, I'm ganna ask Shell for somethen, be riiiight back!" And before Tabitha could lift a finger, Matt was already over towards his 'sister' Shelly, the once Lead Admin of Team Aqua.

Said X-Admin right then had juuuust begun to show Courtney a trick with the empty glass she held in her hand when Matt startled her and it went flying.

Instead of it hitting the ground and shattering, like a Scyther, Courtney snatched it before it hit the ground and placed it gently back upon the bar top and smiled.

"Broooooo!"

"What is it, Matt?" Shelly asked with a slight snip, this intrusiveness not on her 'Courting Courtney' list.

"Hey'a, I wanna hit, Tabs… Like, like I mean, I mean… Put moves on Tabs but like… With words! But not like flat out say," And acted out himself and Tabitha before Courtney and Shelly.

Matt as himself, all bold and proud and smooth, "Tabitha!"

Matt as Tabitha, all shy and sweet and soft, "Yes, Matt-San?"

Matt as himself, Courtney snorting now as Shelly hushes her own with her hands, "I love you!"

Matt as Tabitha, eyes huge, "Ooh Matt! You do?"

Matt as himself, Maxie and Archie from the table now alerted to the odd noises of the girls watched as Matt confessed proudly, "Indeed Tabitha, I do! I always have! Such alittle Makuhita man-"

"I'm NOT a MAKFUCKINGUHITA Matt!" Tabitha roared from their table, overhearing some of Matt's self inserted voiced out fanfiction for Shelly's help.

Matt gave a heavy chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck and said rather loudly, "Sure you are, all Makuhita~" A small thump signaled Tabitha's head hit the table and the glasses upon it rattled with the force.

With that stunt pulled and Shelly and Courtney calming down, Matt held his hands as if praying and gave his 'sister' the Matty eyes with a small lower lip tremble for good measure.

"Arceus Matt, you think I wouldn't help you so you beg? Dignity bro, a little bit of it, please, you deserve it." And with her bro up off the ground and back to himself, his 'sister' pulled him close and began to whisper ideas into his ear, Courtney just calmly smirked, the corners of her lips growing longer and longer till they reached her ears and by then, Matt looked set and ready and with a final pep pat to his strong shoulder, he was off and over towards Tabitha once more.

Tabitha meanwhile had heard all of the 'roleplayed' confession but knew it was more so a joke or mockery, it HAD to be! Not so much Matt making FUN of their feelings for each other but to Tabitha and their inner self hate…. As they watched Matt return to Shelly after confirming that Tabitha was indeed a Makuhita man, Tabitha just knew it was more so a joke on himself for even BELIEVING someone as kind and sweet as Matt could love something like them…

This made them down their drink and wish for another faster to dampen that painful thought as Matt came back over.

What Tabitha EXPECTED was bubbly funny Matt, what they GOT was bubbly funny Matt acting weirder than normal… Annnnd for Matt that was a feat in itself!

First thing he did was try smoothly to rest a hand upon the table top which was not anchored to the floor-So as he went to say SOMETHING, he slipped sideways along with the table and his still filled drink, Tabitha's empty glass rolling away slowly.

"Matt, what the hell was that?" Shelly called as Tabitha helped clean the drink mess from the bars floor before Matt righted the table.

"I said be smooth not look obvious and stupid!"

"I wanted to look cool like those guys on school movies!"

The whole time Tabitha just stared dumbfounded then shrank some as Matt turned back toward them and tried something else, eyes huge, "I have beautiful eyes~"

"OH MY- MAAAAAATT IT'S THEEEEEEY HAVE NOT YOU! DUMBASS!" Shelly yelled though the group wasn't even that far apart in the bar.

"Oh, right, right, you! Tabs, YOU have beautiful eyes!" Matt complemented them then nodded proudly.

Score one for Matty!

Shelly however behind him held her face whilst Courtney began to film it on her phone.

"Oookay, what else did brosis say to try…" Matt spoke aloud, tapping his chin as Tabitha blinked slowly up at him, lost somewhere in the shuffle of all that was taking place.

Was he trying to speak alien or something?

"YAAAIKE!!"

"Bro keep this between us but your vibes are luscious as fuck today!"

"Whaaaa?"

"That's a big word!" Courtney said calmly.

Tabitha meanwhile with Matt still in their face beaming like a thousand kilowatt ray of sunshine, blinked ever slower before smiling and blushing and replied, "Really?"

"Holy shit!" Shelly heaved over in a pretend heartattack as Courtney snapped her fingers in approval.

Tabitha figured the word luscious was fine~ Coming from Matt might even be even better, and this 'vibe' thing, it came from Matt once more, he looked so pleased with their reply, it must mean something just as good~

"Hell ya, Tabs! Your also completely on fleek too~ Even in Magma you rocked the outfit like no one's business but now, damn~"

Tabitha actually began to feel flattered and blushed brighter before returning with their own, "Well you were and still are fire too!" That's a cool endearing word right?

Courtney as this was playing out wrote each 'cool' word down and marked each with a 'heart' meter, each one thus far was even, Matt in the word lead with one over Tabitha, Shelly? She may as well have been dead on the floor trying not to laugh too loudly at the two adults using outdated kid slang as pickups for each other.

It went on this way for a bit more before Tabitha just asked out front, "You weren't playing around when you did that 'voiced roleplay' of yours, were you Matt?"

Even Shelly held in her next squeal of laughter to hear this. The moment of tru-

"Why would I play something like that, Tabs? You know me, I know how you feel inside… But you should know I wouldn't do that, ever!"

Tabitha gave a soft sigh and nod then shrugged before breathing, "My mind doesn't want me happy is all… Ayha.. Even drunk I can't stay that way….It just… Never let's me stay happy…"

Before even the ever watching Courtney could see it coming, Matt held Tabitha in a tight hug and buried his face into their neck, Tabitha mimicking the act to a T, the pair now silent, the bar, just as silent.

It felt like ages before either body moved or spoke, but when they did, Tabitha sniffed gently and smiled, Matt clearing a stray tear from their eye with a thumb, "I love you too, you oversized Brute~"

Foreheads pressed, the drinks buzz gone, Matt stayed put, stayed smiling, rubbing Tabitha's hand as their mind tried as always to tell them this wasn't truly going to end happy.

What soon made that go silent was the little kisses he graced their nose tip with, or even nose booped their nose with his~

The end factor that began to heal the wounds years of their self hate had caused was a kiss given before the groups eyes, one upon the lips filled with love and promise.

A kiss done before both Teams, now a family, as they had once been before, how it should have always been, how he and Tabitha had started, how he and Tabitha would end~


End file.
